Electrical connectors which insertably accommodate plural terminated electrical contacts have long been known. Connectors such as these are used to interconnect electrical conductors which may carry electrical signals or electrical power. In certain applications, such as in computer or automotive use, it has become common to miniaturize the connectors, that is provide smaller connector components, while still maintaining the ability to terminate numerous conductors.
As the interconnection scheme for plural conductors may differ in each application, it is quite common for a connector manufacturer to supply discrete connector assembly components, such as an insulative housing and plural electrical contacts, to an end user. The end user would terminate the individual conductors to the contacts and then insert the contacts into the connector housing in a specified pattern dictated by the particular customer application.
As the end user must reliably and quickly construct numerous connector assemblies, the components supplied by the connector manufacturer must be easy to assemble in a reliable fashion. Also, in use, these connectors may be subjected to repeated connections and disconnections (mating cycles). The electrical contacts which terminate the electrical conductors must therefore be securely retained within the connector housing so as to withstand such repeated mating cycles. While in order to facilitate ease of assembly, the contacts must be easily inserted into the connector housing; the contacts must also be able to withstand repeated connections and disconnections.
Also, during assembly and at a time thereafter, there may be a need to replace or reposition a contact inserted into a connector housing. Such repositioning may be dictated by a change in a wiring pattern or to correct a mistakenly positioned contact. Thus while it is desirable to securely lock the contact in the connector housing during use, it cannot be permanently fixed therein. Thus, the contacts must also be removable in certain instances to provide for replacement or repositioning.
The art has seen various constructions of connector housings and electrical contacts which permit insertable retention of the contacts in the housing. Common among these examples are electrical contacts being formed with spring biased fingers or flanges which may be compressed upon insertion into an opening in the housing and then spring back engaging a portion of the housing preventing withdrawal thereof. Such examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,543 and 5,295,871. These patents also disclose the use of an appropriate tool which can effect withdrawal of the contact from the housing for replacement or repositioning.
While the connectors shown in the above-identified patents adequately support and lock the contacts in the connector housing when properly assembled, there exists the possibility that the contacts may be incorrectly inserted into the housing in a manner where full contact locking does not take place. An end user would be unaware of this improper insertion. Thus, upon interconnection during use, a contact may dislodge from the housing rendering the electrical connection ineffective.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electrical connector which incorporates redundant locking mechanisms to assure proper locking of the contact in the connecting housing. Also, such a connector would prevent interconnection with a mating connector unless the contacts are properly locked in the connector housing.